


close ain't close enough

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (love making), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but like, kunimi akira is best boy, oikawa who ? i only know kunimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: there isn’t any part of you that is safe when it comes to his affection, except maybe for your lips. akira never kisses you on the lips when in public, for the only reason that when he does ? oh boy, he doesn’t know how to stop
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	close ain't close enough

**Author's Note:**

> okay but kunimi is like super under-rated and i love him  
> (or : i've been catching up with to the top and he went blep and my love for him came back RUNNING)

kunimi isn’t the type to get fired up, not really. he does give things his all sometimes — and you are proud to say that he does it when it comes to you, always caring and gentle and soft. he is trying to be the perfect boyfriend, and in your opinion, he is.

you’ve been dating for a while, but you’ve liked it him for years, since middle school actually, and you’ve never thought that the feeling could be mutual until the day he had confessed, an adorable blush on his cheeks and the entirety of the volleyball team whooping loudly for him. as it turns out, he had also liked you for the longest of times.

he feels blessed to have you as his girlfriend, and always makes sure to let you know just how happy you make him ; if not with words, then with little touches — holding your hand in the hallways, loosely hugging you from behind when he can — or quick kisses everywhere his lips can reach that always makes you giggle like a fool.

hair, nose, cheeks (and sometimes even the pads of your fingers, which you find incredibly sweet), there isn’t any part of you that is safe when it comes to his affection, except maybe for your lips. akira never kisses you on the lips when in public, for the only reason that when he does ? oh boy, he doesn’t know how to stop and it’s honestly a little concerning how the world around you seem to disappear.

but then, you usually don’t want to stop either, and why would you when the feeling of his lips on yours feels so liberating ? kunimi has this special way of lifting up all your worries by his presence only (your heart full of love for him, as cliché as it sounds) but when he kisses you, nothing else exists but the two of you.

you remember your first kiss : you had been dating for something like a couple weeks then (he had wanted to kiss you since the day you said that you liked him back, but he didn’t want to rush things so he held back, day after day, until this particular evening) and you were staying at his place for dinner, _as a friend_ , because he wasn’t quite ready to tell his parents that he had a girlfriend and you weren’t sure it wasn’t a little to early for that anyway. still, his mother had reminded you two keep the door open — and akira had blushed and stuttered that it wasn’t like that when you had laughed it off (you’re friends with a lot of boys and they’re constantly at your place so you were kind of used to such remarks).

so you had been sitting in his room, doing admittedly nothing but be in his arms, loosely wrapped around you when he had asked you if he could kiss you. you had said yes, of course, and you had smiled all throughout the kiss. _« you make me so happy »_ he had said after pulling away, and you had giggled like a fool — and like you always do when he says such things — only to be silenced by his lips once more.

you had ended up under him on the bed, a mess of kisses and giggles (and you’d like to note that when he laughs, kunimi is the most handsome man in _history_ ) and wandering hands, oblivious to the fact that you were in his house, with people in other rooms, and with the door opened. the gasp his sister made when she came to fetch you for dinner broke you appart, the two of you panting and equally embarrassed. you would have kept going if she hadn’t interrupted.

to this day, you still need an exterior interruption, and it is why you always make sure to be alone before engaging in any sort of make-out session (because it always seems to end up as one) — an alarm reminding you that you or he has to go back home, one of your phones ringing, the banging of the front door when someone gets home and breaks your moment of solitude. you don’t want to imagine what it would be like to be alone with him for an extended period of time. you really think you’ll spend it just laying under or on top of him, oblivious to any other obligation that isn’t loving him.

take right now, for exemple : you honestly wouldn’t be able to tell for just how long you’ve been sitting there, on his lap, with his lips silencing the delighted sighs that want to escape you.

you are way past the chaste kisses that marked the beginning of your relationship, always more than eager to part your lips and offer yourself to his hungry, but lazy tongue. well, not _lazy_ , but slow.

yes, kunimi is slow just like in everything else he does as he hates to have to put in any actual energy, but that doesn’t make him any less of a great kisser ; you actually enjoy the sensual pace a lot more than you would have thought. it’s gentle. he is always gentle and it makes you wonder just how even more careful and soft he could be if, say, you were to go further.

it crosses your mind sometimes, when he does something to you just right — when his lips are on your neck or his hands under your shirt, that you want to have sex with him. but the time is never right, and you wouldn’t know how to ask for it anyway. isn’t it supposed to happen just like that ? one day the mood is right and then _boom!_ you do it ? and what if he doesn’t want to do it ? it would be okay, of course, but you would die from the embarrassment.

your inner turmoil doesn’t make the thought any less tempting though, especially when his hands are on your bare skin, caressing the soft flesh of your waist as his lips press kisses just above the curve of your breasts. he has, apparently, been undoing the most of your shirt’s buttons at some point, only two remaining closed and keeping the fabric from falling off your shoulders. you don’t think you’d mind.

you make eye contact, which is a huge mistake as you can’t seem to be able to breathe now : not when akira looks so hot like this, red cheeks, swollen lips and a foreign glint in his eyes. one hand slides down until it can rest on your thigh, then up, scrunching your uniform skirt up a little too high for decency. you just want him to stop teasing : if he has a problem with your clothes being in the way, he can just remove them. _please remove them._

it is embarrassing how bothered you are right now and you are pretty sure he knows it. it is dark, but not dark enough to hide your state. his rough palm caresses your skin under your skirt, looking at you for any sign of tension or refusal at which he would, of course, stop. he wouldn’t want to force you to anything.

but you don’t seem to mind, not even when the hand still occupied with your upper body comes to cup your breast, fingers slipping under the lace of your bra. you press your lips together in response, arching into him at the feeling of his warm skin against your hardened and painfully unattended nipple.

you’re so aroused right now, shamefully aware of the burning on your skin and _under_ , desire coursing through veins, of the discomfort pooling in your lower stomach and between your legs. you’re positively dripping with want and need.

in minutes, he has you sighing in the most delicious way, his lips expertly working on your neck, sucking at exactly the right spot. you’re going to bruise, it is for certain, but any objection you might have dies in your throat before your can even think of telling him to stop.

he finally gets to undoing the last of your shirt, which falls off your shoulders as his fingers reach behind your back to unclasp your underwear. both items are discarded on the floor as nuisances, not a glance spared at where they might have fallen. he is too busy taking in the beauty that you are : half naked, chest heaving with every breath, red spots littering the skin from where his lips lingered. you’re about to tell him to stop staring, when he breathes out : _« you’re beautiful. »_

he has told you before, of course, but never like that. never when you weren’t clothed and shielded by the shape of the fabric, when you weren’t looking the way you wanted to look, but just the way god has made you. a smile tugs at your lips. « _you_ are beautiful, akira. » and he replies that he is not.

his hand comes to fondle your breasts, even more careful and gentle than when it was under your clothes, soon accompanied by his lips. they press kisses, brush against your skin before teasing your perky bud — making you gasp softly. he looks up, and you hold his stare until you can’t look at him anymore : the sight of his tongue against your nipple as sinful as the feeling of it swirling around it, making you whine.

you keep purring against him, his mouth working wonders on a breast while the other gets tended to by his hand, rolling the erect nipple between his fingers or padding at it with his thumb.

his other hand rests still on your upper thigh, thumb drawing circles on your skin before sneaking on the inside, parting your legs a little more, rising up and up and — « wait ! » you tell him, squirming away. « i’m... hum... _wet._ embarrassingly so, even. »

he blinks, chocolate orbs reflecting his confusion, but doesn’t keep going. his hands even lend on your hips over your wrinkled skirt. « i don’t understand, isn’t it a good thing ? i mean, aren’t you _supposed_ to get wet if i do things right ? because i am doing things right, right ? »

he sure hope he is, since you’ve been reacting so positively and haven’t told him to stop yet. he hopes you know he will be open to all criticism in his ways of pleasing you if it means learning how to do it better. « you are ! it’s just... embarrassing, i guess, how i want you so much... »

he almost laughs — he has been hard for the entirety of the make-out session, so he has no right to judge you for getting worked up, specially when he feels so proud of himself. you’re aroused because of him. you _want_ him, in the same way he wants you. he smiles, hand cupping your cheek and pressing a loving kiss to your lips. « i would still like to touch you, if that’s okay ? »

and of course you nod, giving him the permission he needs. he is careful when his hand goes back under your skirt, leaving you some time to go back on your words if you want. you don’t, but he still asks you one more time if you are sure it is okay, fingers just inches away from where you want them.

you were right : you were _drenched_ , and the feeling of your arousal coating his fingers as akira started rubbing them against your wetness, even over the fabric of your underwear brought a pleased smile on his face. your fingers gripped his shoulders a little tighter, teeth biting on your lower lips but still unable to prevent a soft moan from spilling over.

he is very observant, noting everything you seem to prefer, and soon your hips are rolling against his hands researching more friction, as pleasure builds up.

he surprises you by pulling your panties to the side, fingers now rubbing directly against your core. _« please »_ , you breathe out — and he knows exactly what you’re pleading for. he angles his index finger against your entrance, slowly pushing it in and drowning a strangled sound from your lips. it feels weird and new to have something inside of you, but it also feels good.

it’s just _one_ finger, and yet you are fluttering around him and moaning at each in and out of his digit. it only makes kunimi want to give you more, if only to see what face you’ll make as you fall apart in his arms. once you seem ready for it, he adds a second finger, walls so tight and warm around them that he wonders if he could even enter you with anything bigger (his pants are feeling uncomfortably tight right now).

you ride his fingers nicely, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure, his free hand steadying you when you start to shake from the magic he is working on you, the digits skillfully hitting that sweet spot inside of you. _« akira, »_ it is his name you moan this time, so close to your high, and he only hums in response, lips brushing against your jawline as he quicken his pace only to have you say it again. your insides twitch and tighten around his fingers and you chant his name _« akira, akira, akira »_ , each time more breathless.

« i swear to god _baby_ , the sounds you are making right now… » his lips brush against your skin, dangerously close to your ear. you shudder at his low tone, and hum at the way he called you _baby_. he never did that before. « if only you could keep saying my name like this forever… ha, i want you so bad… »

your nails dig in his skin when he says that, only for a second before one of your hand slides down his body to fiddle with his belt. « _wait, wait, wait »_ , he says « don’t you want to come first ? »

it is true that you were incredibly close to your climax, but you don’t hesitate to shake your head _no_ , his fingers slipping out of you as soon as you tell him that you want to come together with him.

he lets you remove his shirt, then his pants, and before he can even think of laying you down on the bed, you are back on top of him with your fingers wrapped around his length, gently pumping his erection. it’s his turn to moan this time, as he leans back on his arms, eyes only half closed as he wouldn’t want to miss any of the expression on your face in the slowly decreasing light. _fuck,_ he only hope his parents won’t get home before you’re done.

« are you sure you want to do it like this ? » he asks when you make a move to get _on him_ , and you nod. you like sitting on his lap, and feeling a little taller, and you also think that _he_ , will like that better — less effort for him to make (even though he definitely wouldn’t mind giving this his all).

it feels incredible to have you sink yourself on his cock ; so much that the hand resting on your back, helping you stay steady, was shaking. you both get breathless, and once you’re completely seated on him, with his length sheathed so deep inside of you you feel _full_ , you allow yourself to lean against him, head resting against his shoulder as you try to catch your breath and relax.

maybe you should’ve had him on top for the first time, because you feel weirdly stretched out and you don’t think you can move just now. it’s okay with akira though, as his fingers lovingly draw shapes across your spine, hand moving up and up until he can play with your hair. he cups your head in his hands and forces your chin up so he can look into your eyes. he praises you for feeling so good, lips pressing against yours in a slow and languid kiss that has you mewling in his mouth, every move, every shift, reminding you that his long and thick cock is getting squeezed by your very tight insides.

it’s a while before you can actually move, more than just squirm in both weird delight and discomfort when you feel your lover twitch against or inside you. akira waits, patient, disregarding his own desire as he should, making sure you are perfectly comfortable and relaxed before you start to ride him.

when you do, his hand guides your body, gripping one hip and keeping himself steady, anchored to the reality of what was happening —it felt so good— lips pressing kisses everywhere they could reach, parting to breath out moans of his own as responses to yours.

he loves the way you sound when you sigh his name, all delighted like that, while he is sure his brain couldn’t make him articulate anything that was more than a curse — his mind hazy, just as if he were intoxicated. maybe he is, drunk on you. it doesn’t take long to have you shaking against him, face hidden in the crook of his neck and arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders as you bounce up and down — his hips actually working to come meet with the rolls of your own. you’re getting louder, nails scrapping at the skin of his neck as you try to hold back for his sake ; you were so close already from just his fingers, you’re doing your best to not shorten his experience by coming undone.

« it’s okay, love, if you want to come. » he whispers in your ear, fingers tightening over your hip, « i’ll follow right after you. »

you climax in one last cry of his name, half muffled against his skin. akira rides your orgasm through before swiftly pulling back and spilling on your stomach and thighs, cursing himself for not having worn a condom when he had some in his bedside table’s drawer — well, not that the sight of his semen sliding down your body was unpleasant, you actually looked very hot like that.

he allows himself to catch his breath, letting you do the same before coming to kiss your lips. « are you okay ? » he asks, and you nod in response still a little hazy and having a hard time coming down from your high. « do you think you can walk to the bathroom ? you might need to clean up… and i’ll lend you clothes, of course, i don’t think you can put yours back on. » not wrinkled like that. not when your panties were ruined.

« i think i’ll manage yeah… » you send lazy and tired as you begrudgingly move from his bed to stand up. « thanks for the clothes. » you tiptoe to his closet, grabbing the first seemingly confortable things you see and then out of his room, maybe a little too embarrassed to have to move naked in front of him when, really, he’s been seeing you in an even more disheveled state than this not so long ago.

you’re only gone for half a dozen minutes, just enough time to take a quick shower and change. he has changed too, and he is as beautiful in his sweatpants than he was in his fitted uniform, or even without his clothes on — he is incredibly handsome without his clothes on. he has cleaned up a little too, your clothes now folded over his desk chair, which has you thankful.

you almost run to him and under the blankets, cuddling close to him. you’re exhausted and he must be too, and taking a nap so late would probably be the worst idea, but hell, you’ll still do it — how couldn’t you when his warmth and the gentle way his fingers played with your hair were lulling you to sleep so well ?


End file.
